Un loup sort du bois
by Hibernum
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui a poussé le patriarche Dumbledore à attaquer de jeunes Moldus ? Toutes les tragédies grecques sont familiales. Toutes les familles vivent des tragédies. La machine infernale est en route. Vous ne pourrez pas l'arrêter.
_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présentés ici n'est de ma production, ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse JKR qui continue de nous faire tant rêver._

 **L e loup sort du bois**

Le vent soufflait fort, en cet après-midi de printemps. Dans le firmament pâle, les nuages vaporeux et impalpables défilaient à toute vitesse. Une chevelure dorée s'étalait dans l'herbe grasse et haute d'un jardin laissé à l'abandon. Un scarabée enjambait difficilement les boucles blondes.

Le petit verger était clos et allongé. Il partait d'une ancienne maison et se terminait à l'orée d'un bois sombre où les rares rayons du soleil éclairaient les arbres d'une couleur ambrée. Du lierre grimpait inexorablement sur les chênes centenaires qui encadraient la cour de la vieille bâtisse.

Façonnée de pierres grises, polies par le temps, la demeure était étrange. Une haute tour semblait tourbillonner vers le ciel, et était ornée d'innombrables fenêtres de façon anarchique et incongrue. À travers ces ouvertures, on voyait tantôt un mur, tantôt un morceau d'escalier en colimaçon, tantôt une porte arrondie, comme si la structure intérieure de la maison changeait sans cesse. Le reste du logis était tout aussi curieux : plusieurs balcons semblaient sortir de nulle part, et des portes donnaient sur du vide. Mais quand on y regardait de plus prêt, ces portes n'étaient que des peintures, œuvres abracadabrantes d'un artiste un peu fou.

L'ombre des vieilles statues de marbre du jardin, aux visages érodés, semblait bouger à cause du vent. Les feuilles des chênes bruissaient, et l'enfant aux cheveux blonds comptait les libellules qui traversaient le ciel. Cela faisait quelques heures déjà qu'elle était allongée dans l'herbe douillette, à l'abri des regards grâce aux grands murs couverts de mousse qui encadraient le jardin.

Les yeux calmes et bleus de sa mère se posaient souvent sur elle à travers l'une des nombreuses fenêtres. Elle savait que sa fille aimait se retrouver seule dans le jardin, pour regarder le ciel. L'enfant rêveuse et solitaire arpentait souvent la maison d'un air absent, et sa mère appréciait son calme et son intelligence passive. Rassurée de voir sa progéniture toujours aussi passionnée par le dôme bleu du monde, elle retourna vaquer à ses occupations en chantonnant.

La petite fille était bercée par le chant des oiseaux. Parfois, elle levait ses jambes vers le ciel et mimait l'action de marcher. Ainsi, elle avait l'impression de vivre à l'envers, de flotter dans l'espace. Sa lourde robe l'empêchait de courir, mais rien ne l'empêchait de rêver. Elle entendait parfois les rires des enfants qui jouaient derrière les murs. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait peur d'eux ou si elle était curieuse de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Elle était souvent seule, et cela ne la dérangeait pas beaucoup. Ses frères étaient toujours occupés à caracoler dans le village, à jouer avec des animaux dégoûtants dans la forêt, de fait, ils ne s'encombraient que rarement de leur jeune sœur aux robes austères et difficiles, qui ne pouvait pas courir ni grimper sur les arbres. Souvent, quand ils partaient durant des heures pour un de leurs jeux de garçons, elle restait, assise au soleil devant la maison, à côté du jardin, et elle dessinait. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, le ciel bougeait, hors de question de rester assise à regarder une feuille et des couleurs. D'ailleurs, si elle voulait, elle pouvait bien peindre le ciel!

Et c'est ce qui se produisit.

Une tâche bleu nuit parsemée d'étoiles apparut, flottant au dessus d'elle. La petite fille se frotta les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la tâche était encore là, sauf qu'il s'agissait désormais d'une toute petite nappe de brouillard où éclataient des éclairs. Fascinée, l'enfant se concentra et une seconde nappe apparue, elle était jaune et rosée, comme le ciel lorsque le soleil d'été se couche. Radieuse, l'enfant sentit alors qu'elle devenait aussi légère qu'un nuage, et qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs. Elle éclata de rire et les nappes de fumées disparurent dans un « pop » sonore. Riant toujours, elle s'éleva encore plus haut, au point de toucher les bourgeons des chênes, et de voir les chenilles vertes se promener sur les branches noueuses.

Ses éclats de rire avaient alerté les enfants qui jouaient à côté. Cherchant d'où venait ce bruit, ils ne tardèrent pas à lever les yeux vers l'enfant aux boucles blondes qui souriait, flottant dans les airs, à sept mètres du sol. Éberlués, les enfants franchirent sans réfléchir le mur qui séparaient la rue où ils jouaient du jardin caché. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés en bas de l'arbre où s'amusait la petite fille, ils l'interpellèrent. L'intéressée, surprise et effrayée, chuta et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Comment tu as fait?! »

Les cris se répétaient sans cesse. La tête de la petite fille tournait, tournait si fort! Elle avait mal à une cheville et lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle ne voyait que le rayonnement aveuglant du soleil. L'ombre de ses orbites closes était bien plus rassurante. Elle sentait qu'on la secouait pas les épaules. Et toujours ces mêmes cris.

« Comment tu as fait?! »

Enfin, la fillette ouvrit les yeux et regarda devant elle. Sa tête lui tournait. Trois enfants aux habits crasseux lui faisaient face. Ils étaient près, beaucoup trop près de son visage. Elle sentait leur souffle chaud sur sa peau. Elle ne parvenait pas à parler tant elle était choquée par sa chute. Elle hoquetait, respirait en sifflant et des larmes ne cessaient de dévaler ses joues.

Le plus âgés des garçons, qui devait avoir à peu près douze ans, avait des cheveux bruns brillants et emmêlés. La fillette avait l'impression que des araignées avaient tissé une toile sur son crâne. Elle voyait presque les petites bêtes se balader avec aisance entre les mèches rebelles. Elle sourit à cette pensée, elle aimait bien les insectes, ils étaient insignifiants et fascinants. Mais les enfants prirent son sourire candide pour une moquerie, et le plus âgé la poussa violemment contre l'arbre, lui cognant la tête contre le tronc. Un léger craquement auquel personne ne prêta attention se fit entendre.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, petite peste! Je veux savoir comment tu as fait pour voler jusqu'aux branches de l'arbre! Répond! »

Mais la fillette était ailleurs, elle avait mal. Elle toucha son occiput avec ses doigts par réflexe, et fut étonnée de sentir un liquide chaud et poisseux se répandre sur sa main. Lorsqu'elle vit la couleur rouge écarlate briller au soleil, elle fut aussi affolée que les trois garçons qui la molestaient.

« Regarde! Elle saigne! Il faut qu'on s'en aille, on va avoir de terribles ennuis! » Le plus jeune était terrifié.

« Non! On ne part pas avant de savoir comment elle a fait! »

Le plus âgé des garçons, qui était vraisemblablement le chef, saisit rudement le poignet de la fillette qui observait avec effroi son propre sang sur ses mains. Sentant une nouvelle agression se profiler, elle dégagea violemment son bras, manquant de s'évanouir à cause de l'effort. Le corset de sa robe était tâché. Elle pensait à ce que sa mère allait dire.

« Je sais! On va la soumettre à la question! Vous vous souvenez de ce que le maître avait dit, durant la classe? Les sorcière doivent être punies! Surtout si elles ne veulent pas demander pardon à Dieu! Au bûcher!

_ Mais on n'a pas de feu.

_ Oui, mais là-bas, il y a un petit étang. On va lui mettre la tête dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue! »

Sans un mot de plus, ils saisirent le corps fatigué et blessé de la fillette, et la portèrent jusqu'à la petite mare verdâtre où batifolaient les grenouilles. L'enfant peinait à respirer, et était sur le point de perdre conscience. Mais le contact de l'eau froide et sa tête maintenue de force sous l'eau réveillèrent son instinct de survie. Ses poumons lui déchiraient la poitrine. Elle crut que jamais elle ne reverrait la lumière si fabuleuse du jour. Son cri aquatique et silencieux rendait impossible toute assistance. Elle pensait à sa mère qui était si proche et qui n'entendait rien. Elle gémissait sous l'eau et arrêta finalement de bouger, épuisée.

Lorsque le soleil réchauffa à nouveaux ses paupières closes, elle recrachait lentement de l'eau par le nez, toussant, mais elle n'avait plus la force de crier. Elle entendait simplement les nouvelles manigances cruelles des enfants.

« C'est dégoûtant, j'ai les mains toutes poisseuses maintenant!

_ Attends, j'ai une autre idée »

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle fut soulevée par les pieds. Sa robe se retourna, étouffant ses cris. Le sang lui montait à la tête.

« Alors sorcière! Avoue ton crime et explique nous comment tu fais pour voler ou encourt la sentence de tes juges ! Enfin nous quoi, notre sentence! »

Elle entendait cette voix, risiblement solennelle qui la sommait d'expliquer l'inexplicable. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Et finalement, elle sentit un premier coup dans les côtes. Pendant un instant, elle ne parvint plus à respirer. Puis un deuxième coup s'abattit dans son dos, elle vacilla sous le choc. À ce moment-là, pour la première fois de sa vie, une bouffée de rage se répandit en elle, bouillonnant dans ses veines et elle poussa un cri déchirant tandis qu'elle sentait des vagues de force émaner d'elle. Les trois garçons furent projetés contre les arbres avec une violence telle que l'un d'entre eux perdit connaissance. Et la fillette hurlait toujours. Alors qu'elle était toujours pendue par les pieds à une branche d'un arbre, l'herbe sous elle prit feu.

Les hurlements effroyables de l'enfant parvinrent au manoir, et la mère se précipita dehors, précédée par son mari qui rentrait à peine. Ils virent avec effroi leur petite fille suspendue par les pieds, au bout d'une corde miteuse elle-même attachée à un arbre, le visage sanguinolent, ainsi que les trois vagabonds qui lui avaient fait du mal. Mais le plus effrayant dans cette scène était les cercles d'herbe calcinée qui s'étendait sous la fillette. La branche sur laquelle elle était était en train de se transformer en cendre, et son père arriva juste à temps pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe à nouveau par terre. L'enfant était brûlante et ses yeux rougeâtres semblaient en feu. Le père déposa le corps meurtri de sa fille dans les bras de sa femme, et s'avança lentement, une rage indéfectible au ventre, vers les coupables.

Du haut de la plus haute fenêtre de la tour, Albus et Aberlforth observaient avec terreur leur père qui marchait funestement vers ses futures victimes, un loup sortant du bois.


End file.
